123rd Hunger Games: The Hunted
by jakeboy4914
Summary: The Hunger Games is back for another year to cause pain, grief and ultimately death in a savage arena where you're not safe for more than a minute. 24 tribute battle brutishly with some losing their minds and others subduing to the endless pain. The games have come back from the fatal position they were in the year before and now its battle on... Please note it is not a SYOT:)
1. Contradictions

**Alright everyone Im back with a new story, this time its another hunger games. Im really gonna need your help to review and support a character even though it isnt a SYOT.**

**This story is going to be set up like this: Chapter 1- Game makers/ Chapters 2,3-reapings/ Chapter 4,5,6-Goodbyes, train ride/ Chapter 7-Chariot rides/Chapter 8-Hotel/Chapter 9,10-Training/Chapter 11-Private Training/Chapter 12-Interview/Chapter 13-Night Before/Chapter 14-Countdown begins/Chapter 15, onwards-The 123rd Hunger Games. **

**This chapter isn't extremely important but it has the tribute list and a small insight to the arena and head gamemaker. Also my writing still need a lot of practice so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you have please tell me I'm only 13. Also as I sort of mentioned before all my characters were chosen by me because I just find SYOTs very difficult to do because of all the different characters that I often don't enjoy writing about but one of my stories someday will be one.**

**Also if I don't update within the week pm me and tell me too because I often slack off my stories and I don't want it to happen so if it does just shout at me. My usual update time is about one each week but at first Ill maybe get two off because its school holidays at the moment.**

* * *

**Tigris Estala POV, Head Gamemaker**

You could say my arena had some spice to it but I'm not the type to get too overconfident, I knew far too well what happened to gamemakers who fell under that category. The marble table I sat at was pure white with no smudging or marks hidden throughout it thanks to my personal Avox; Cynthy I think was her name.

Nudging my chair back a little I walked over to the cereal box and poured it loudly into the immaculate, white bowl sitting in front of me.

It was early morning in the Capitol with dawn only just cracking through the intrusive night sky, usually I'd be asleep at this extreme hour but this morning the nerves were racing through my veins as fast as a Capitol speed train. Why? Because today I would find out which 24 most unfortunate young men and women would take their last steps under my reign of terror.

But I was very much afraid, they could plainly suck and when tributes suck the games often suck and then the Capitol aren't happy and then well I get in the presidents bad books.

After finishing my cereal I stepped down in the main room which was connected with this one, it was the game makers main room and only us, the president and possibly a few other high authority figures were allowed to prowl through here on their own.

I went to the main control unit, a large box with tons of buttons protruding out of it and switched on the arenas hologram.

I was very jittery because of my nerves so I moved over to the hologram and started fretting over minor details. 'Should I put more coconuts on that tree. Do I need that many rocks on the sand. Is there enough traps. Why in the world is there an X on that palm tree.' They were all almost pointless but right now they felt extremely important to me. I calmed myself down before only zooming in to the cornucopia and changing some plants that surrounded the infamous circle.

The room I was in now was much like the dining room I was in before, it had white circular walls spanning the full 360 degrees. It had many seats that looked over the rounded table which held the hologram, other extra computers lay on large desks all around the room which were used to develop the mutts, architecture and much of the Cornucopias electronics.

I began to hear a faint buzzing noise drifting from the back of the room, it faded as quickly as it came. I knew exactly what it was and I maturely strutted over to the large, older looking machine in the room and uprooted the paper from the lousy printer.

As always I checked where the paper came from before reading it, it could be unwanted spam crap you never know. It was my second in command; Enrico, who had written to me through the cranky, rustic machine. These were a game makers means of talking to each other without the letter getting intercepted.

I briefly read through the paper and my face lit up, it was a message about rigged tributes and I couldn't believe my luck. Every single tribute in this years hunger games would properly be drawn out of the escorts bowl, a feat that hasn't been done in 112 years.

It's surprising that it makes me happy since I desperately want the most exciting tributes possible but it makes for a completely random games. It is a better challenge for me because I'll have to adapt to how interesting the 24 precious tributes are.

After reading the note through once more I turned back around to my stunning-looking arena. It had thousands of contradictions. It was basic yet complicated, scary yet calming, Forte yet Piano, Mutt-full yet Mutt-less and exotic yet endemic. Eurgh, I guess I'm a little bit overconfident but it holds so many things that should work against each other yet harmonise as one.

I heard an abrupt chorus of buttons being prodded before the door at the back of the dining room flung open wildly to reveal Nasidae. A fellow game maker and great friend of mine. Her purple hair was still puffy and she was wearing a blue dressing gown that matched her ugh boots perfectly.

"Up early aye" I comment jokingly.

"Says you, you've probably been awake since last year sniffling in nervousness" she snorted rudely but I knew it was a joke. But she had a point, I mean of course I'm going to be scared taking the role of head game maker and especially now after what happened last year.

Nasidae was a well-liked game maker and was stupendously smart. Even after all eighteen of us game makers designed my arena she's still finding minor yet still important flaws.

She points out a small problem with the bridge and how it is structured as we look over at the east of the map closely. I thank her and scribble the problem on a notepad making a mental note to get someone to properly alter it slightly.

"You probably need to put another coat of moss on the rocks but otherwise this arena is looking fabulantific" she mentioned and I felt very proud of myself. I was so happy I couldn't even retort on her stupid word; fabulantific.

It must of been almost 3 hours later and the first reapings were about to begin at any moment. This was the moment of truth...

* * *

Tribute List:

District 1: Luxury Items

Female: Pixella Diamond(18)

Male: Wyvern Plutos(17)

District 2: Masonry

Female: Hyacynth Speare(18)

Male: Amadeus Hybrid(18)

District 3: Electricity

Female: Airyx Motor(15)

Male: Digit Starr(14)

District 4: Fishing

Female: Letta More(14)

Male: Kraken Wolfe(18)

District 5: Power

Female: Khaya Muller(17)

Male: Condor Manson(15)

District 6: Transportation

Female: Mercedes Calypso(18)

Male: Jaguar Gray(15)

District 7: Lumber

Female: Conifer Plains(17)

Male: Grier Acide(15)

District 8: Textiles

Female: Juniper Cayanne(16)

Male: Falco Syeder(16)

District 9: Grain

Female: Arachne Spindle(15)

Male: Rocketi Malauga(17)

District 10: Livestock

Female: Reed Ashburn(16)

Male: Hansel Woods(16)

District 11: Agriculture

Female: Finch Simmons(15)

Male: Tigoir Biefe(18)

District 12: Coal Mining

Female: Synder Valleys(17)

Male: Vytan Ryx(12)

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter? I thought I wrote it reasonably well but it was a little bit short. At the end of each chapter I will also have a few questions for you if you want to answer. Ill probably do a few story related topics and a few non story related topics.**

**Q: Whos your favourite canon character and why? Mines Clove cause shes. Beast at throwing knives**

**Q: Do you like this years head gamemaker?**

**Q: What is your favourite District? mine is probably 6 or 4.**

**Q: Where in the world do you want to visit? I live in new zealand and I really wanna visit Brazilia.**

**Q: Ummm, who's the best Hunger Games author on Fanfiction? cause I really like Hoprocker I think his games are amazing.**

**Q: Who do you think will do well in this games judging by well nothing :)?**

**So yeah please review and when we get later into the games, reviewing for your fav character could give them life for another day.**


	2. Thief Duty

**Ok so this chapter will be like a before the reaping sort of chapter with two of our very precious little tributes:). They will be Jaguar from d6 and Pixella from d1. Please keep giving the constructive criticism as I really want to improve, also I wanna know how long you want my chapters to be because I was thinking about 2000 words per chapter would be about right.**

* * *

**Jaguar Gray POV, District 6 male(15)**

It was cold, wet and down right miserable but still I carried on through the stinking saturated grass and onto the rickety concrete pavement. District six wasn't often this wet but it looked like the weather gods had decided that the miserable reaping needed something fitting to go along with it, and that meant rain.

I held the velvet leather purse in my wrinkled hands discarding loose coins and only slipping the serious notes into my shorts pocket before chucking the purse into an overflowing drain beside the footpath. I had borrowed it from a lady walking along the street who most likely came from City Center, the posh suburb of the District. And I'll tell you that it is definitely not the place I live in.

Gardeson Bay; that is where I live, it's named that because the edge of it borders Lake Six formerly known as Lake Michigan, a gigantic body of water and sometimes Ice that holds a small tip of District seven on the other side.

And trust me; Gardeson Bay was anything but posh.

I slipped inside the broken doorway and entered my small shack of a house, it only had three rooms, the main room where our television was and a small couch sat with a rickety leg, a small bedroom where me and my twelve year old brother; Holden slept and finally the kitchen, which was so run down it looked more like a sewer system.

When our father was home from his busy work or drinking alcohol (usually about once every three days) I'd move into the main room to sleep on the couch and he'd sleep the night with Holden.

"Anyone here" I yelled powerfully although knowing I would get no answer, I sighed, Holden was probably out with his friends to take away his nerves and Dad didn't care about us enough to actually remember it was Reaping Day.

I strutted into my room and found what I was looking for, a jar of pills stood precariously on the lopsided, wooden desk. It had a label running straight across the glass. It read MORPHLING; I unscrewed the tight lid and shoved half a dozen of the pills into my mouth. I was lucky that the peacekeepers turned a blind eye to the type of drug I use because I've been using them for years now.

I have been weaning myself down to only a couple a week until today which I feel is important enough to have a few more than usual, I mean I need something to help my nerves and this is the stuff that'll do it.

I felt the standard spice in my mouth for a second and then it died down and burned through my throat, it hurt for less than a minute and then there was only relief. I heard a meager knock on the door and quickly slid the jar under the bed before walking out to unlock the standardized door for my little bro.

He was the only one in the family that wasn't addicted to something although he didn't know it. He doesn't know that I am addicted to Morphling but he very well knows that Dad is an extreme alcoholic, and that was why I had turned to theft to keep me and my brother surviving and give us warm blankets at night.

I turned the doorknob and thrust it open to see Holden puffing exhaustively right their dripping wet with a sullen expression on his face. His black hair which was often spiked up with pride drooped over his forehead and in the glistening rain the scar that stripped across his neck was redder than usual.

"You stole Mrs. Kayley's purse didn't you" he said matter-of-factually putting emphasis on stole which astonished me, we'd only talked about my theft once before and that was when I explained to him I had to do it if he wanted a good life.

"Well I don't know who's purse I stole but-" I got cut off and he continued instead.

"Give it back to her NOW!" he shouted at me and I stood there dumbfounded.

"It's in the drain" I said flatly, "well then give her money back now!" was his response with the same agitated tone as before. I didn't understand this.

"But Holden we need the money to live, to keep surviving!" I shouted at him but knowing I was fighting a lost battle. "Yeah well she needs it more, she's been fretting over where it could have gone all morning!" he yelled back deafeningly.

Suddenly I realized something, how in the world would he have any idea she was fretting over anything. "How do you know she got a purse stolen" I asked him with a smirk thinking I had gotten him tangled but he plainly said "because I was just at her sons place and she made me go home because she thought I had something to do with it" in the matter-of fact tone. I finally gave up.

"Fine I'll give it back to her at the reaping and tell her I found it lying on the floor in the clothes shop' and he only nodded in understanding but with the same sullen expression as before now with a hint of ferocity and relief added to it.

"Sorry" we both suddenly said in unison.

"What?' I asked "are you sorry for, I'm the one in the wrong" why in the world did he need to be sorry, "for getting angry" he said glumly.

"You provide for me every day and although what you do isn't exactly right I shouldn't blame you for it because it's Dads fault that you do it." And I gave a slight nod then wandered off to the bedroom and took off my rag-tag t-shirt to pull on the nicest black shirt I could find and slipped on some jeans that I had only worn on three other occasions. I noticed how calm my body was and how I felt like I could almost laugh at anything and frowned at the drugs effects. But I knew in a few hours I would probably start feeling down on my self and crappy until I had the painkillers again. Then I just lay on my bed waiting for the reaping patiently.

* * *

**Pixella Diamond POV, District 1 female(18)**

The bull's-eye was a dark red almost like the colour of blood as my knife swung into it breaking the paper over the foam apart. The miniscule training room was deathly silent apart from the constant dull thud proving my beautiful brass knives had hit home.

A quick bit of training before my special day at the reaping ceremony was always necessary. Knives were my trade; I handled them, made them shine at my reflection and splattered pitiless blood all over the glorious weapons.

District 1 hadn't had a victor in way too long, we got within the finale last year but up until ten years ago we were winning every 3rd or 4th year. The last time we won was exactly ten years ago with Camo a sixteen year old boy who proved to everyone that being a Career wasn't all about the weapons and strength. But still I would practice and my Knives every day knowing that it would be key to me becoming this year's victor.

This training center was pretty crappy but it was very local to my astonishing house so on days like today where I am not being taught by a victor I just come here for a little practice training. Unfortunately there were no proper dummies which meant everything you did here pretty much had to be ranged unless you wanted to axe-murder the delicate, ligneous walls which probably wouldn't go down well with master Gloss.

I took a dozen more throws before packing my knives away in their belt pouch, strapped it onto my brown leather belt and then tied my boot laces up again and left jogging towards my mansion-sized house.

I knocked on the elaborated navy-blue door and waited for my mother or Danhen to yank it open. Danhen was my step-dad after my father and mother divorced six years ago, it didn't really bother me much cause now I have to houses that are both really cool and more money and clothes from each of them so I think it worked out as a win-win situation for us all.

The door gracefully slid open to reveal Peridot, my older brother who was one of the few people in the district with ginger hair, his was long and spiked to one side which I thought looked gross but thats brothers right; ugh, no sense of fashion.

"Hey Pixiedust" he teased and I punched him hard on the arm, "not funny Peri" I retorted. What a douche bag, he knows I don't like being called that and I told him when I was ten that my name was Ella and my full name was Pixella but no he makes as mockery out of me even more and calls me Pixie grrr.

I walk inside with my arms folded and looking stroppy as I head towards my room which was on the second floor and looked out towards the vegetable garden and training grounds we had out the back of our house.

Yes, we had a miniature training ground at the back of our house, well not really training ground more like a jumble of targets that Wiolfe likes to use his crossbow on.

I begin to change into clothes more suitable to have on while being recorded by the Capitol, I jumped at the flamboyant thought of being on TV. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and I growled irritably, it was probably my mum like wishing me luck or something stupid like that, like I needed it.

When I finally forced myself to open it I noticed my thirteen year old brother Wiolfe standing their with a smug grin spreading through his face, "umm why are you here" I questioned as he hardly ever has the care to see what I'm up to not that I ever really wanted him too.

"Eh just wanted to tell you to not screw yourself over when you volunteer for the Hunger Games and don't die cause I particularly want an even better house than this one." He said rudely, I scoffed and slammed the door in front of him, what a selfish, complaining, uncaring little brother, I almost don't want him to get his wish but I know that I wouldn't even be able to lose if I tried.

There was an abrupt silence where the birds stopped chirping and then a loud gong reverberated through the air.

After putting a gold bangle on my wrist and tying up my beautiful, silky, blonde hair into a ponytail I opened my door back up and raced down the stairs taking them three at a time.

I flashed into the living room where my mother and Danhen sit waiting for me, I look at them kindly and flick a small wave.

"Seeya, I've gotta get there fast to be up front" I say then look back at them quickly, "please do meet me before I get on the train." I yell then sprint off crashing through the doorway and out onto the cobbled streets, but seriously I couldn't care less about them now that my journey had begun.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I really put a lot of effort into it, I adore these two characters and they both have really unusual personalities and thats why I did them for this chapter which was more about the before reaping antics while next chapter will be about the reaping's themselves. Oh yeah tell me how much words you want me to write but I sorta feel most comfortable at 2000-3000.**

**Also I'm about to start a SYOT for the 124th games but it wont be starting until this games has been completed I promise. It will actually be a quell but a quell for the 50th anniversary since the 74th games and then the next games will be another quell twist so yeah I worked that one in pretty damn well, right:)**

**Alright so I have some questions:**

**Q:Who did ya like more Pixella or Jaguar? personally I liked both of them a lot but I think Pixella has a bit more stereotype to her so Jaguar gets the edge for originality.**

**Q: If you were in Jaguars situation what would you do?**

**Q: If you were in Panem would you volunteer for your younger sibling? Cause I would even though my sis is annoying to the max not that I could volunteer for her but yeahh.**

**Q: Did you like Mockinjay as much as the other two books? Cause I definitely didn't I thought almost all of it was terriblah**

**Q: Are you excited for my SYOT? If you are go read the rules and create a tribute or maybe you'll have to create two...**

**Ok so go to my profile if you want the gist on this SYOT of mine you'll find out what the twist is. Anyways please, please, please review because I need to know if Im doing a good job and it makes me update my story quicker so yah get reviewing:) Thanks.**


	3. And I'll Be Victor

**Ok so this is chapter 3 and will be based on the reapings a lot more than last chapter, we will see d4 boy, Kraken and d5 girl Khaya. Also please go check out my SYOT I'm starting but will only properly begin once this story is done and I go much quicker when I get reviews so:)**

* * *

**Kraken Wolfe POV, District 4 male(17)**

The ocean lapped against the shell-covered, golden beach, as I dived down over 9 feet to the sandy bottom where I held my trident out with pure power, with my diving mask I searched for nicely sized fish swimming along.

Instead out of the corner of my eye I caught a slight glimpse of red antennae peering out of a loose, mossy rock. I quickly leapt with force over to the rock and covered it from all angles leaving the creature inside with no escape. I peered under the rock and whala, a 40cm crayfish sat crawled up underneath the jagged rock, I jabbed it In one graceful, fluid movement with the point of my trident, running out of breath I pushed off the rock and up to the sea surface.

Gasping for air I pulled off the mask and swam back to shore, holding the skewered crayfish on the tip of my mighty trident.

When I reached the shore I searched for my friend Ankor who had gone spearfishing closer to the large rocks. I saw him coming up for breath before diving back down into the wavy depths, I dried myself off while patiently waiting for him to come in with a catch.

I vaguely noticed his form swimming in towards the shore with his trident held high in triumph, something thick was on the end of the three points.

"Oi Kraken what'd ya get," he shouted holding his trident high with a huge grin on his face, "a crayfish" I said dryly as I noticed the three giant sea monsters lying dead at the end of his pole.

"Hahah I got the jackpot!" He screamed jokingly, "yeah how bout you become the master fisherman and I become a hunger games victor" I say with some serious enthusiasm. "Sounds good to me" he said patting me on the back as we walked back through a small bush trail to reach the town square before the reaping began.

I figured we were cutting it fine but we were dressed nicely enough and only our hair was a little bit wet so we weren't looking too bad at all. Nerves suddenly kicked in as I realised today could be one of the most important days of my life, I looked over at Ankor who seemed deep in thought as well. Then I faced back forward and trudged towards the exit of the dirt trail.

I knew that the nerves were a good thing and I embraced them as I thought about how scared the careers would be when they saw my power, but of course I wouldn't become the leader because that person is always the first person to get loads of people pissed at them.

I also knew how important sponsors were and the better training score I got the safer I would be in the arena. And if there weren't no tridents at the cornucopia then I guess I'll be needing a god-load of sponsors.

We were now walking along the crowded streets of District 4 as I searched for family or other friends. I noticed Wave, Ankors younger brother running through the crowd with a worried expression mingled with fear on his face, he was twelve and he didn't participate in the training curriculum programme like Ankor and I.

The Town Square was in sight now as Ankor, Wave and I bundled forward until we reached the 'nickers.' Well that's what I call them anyways, cause they take a nick at your arm ya know.

Nickers were stationed at every entrance to the large, boisterous square and I lined up in a random queue. I tensed my arm as the random lady in white stabbed the needle ferociously into my massive biceps. I walked on through and waited for Ankor and Wave behind me.

Ankor walked through the needle without flinching but Wave looked at it as if it was a sword coming down to rip up his torso, his face flooded red with terror and finally when the needle pushed into his arm he let out a short high-pitched yelp. A peacekeeper up ahead was directing kids all over the place while out of the fenced area I could see parents lining up looking either frightened or proud for their daughters or sons. The peacekeeper asked for our ages then directed us to different seating positions, I got to stay with Ankor but Wave got caged away from us and horded into the twelve year old section.

I stood in a long line of seventeen year olds though not knowing who most of them were, I recognized a girl from school called Kimbley but otherwise I only identified a few faces here and there. I observed that some people were whimpering and held their face in their hands while others, like me were looking around confidently and waiting impatiently for our escort to come out onto the stage.

The microphone on the stage that was usually quite low to compensate for Fi-fi's height was much taller than usual leading me to think a new escort could be on the way. I hear a sharp cough that echoed through the town square and notice a large man with a spiky pink Mohawk standing on the stage next to the microphone, I guess my hunch was right and we do have a new escort.

"Welcome boys and girls to the 123rd Annual Hunger Games" his voice just wrecked his intimidating demeanor completely, it was soft and girlish. I heard a few laughs and looked round noticing that people were trying to stifle their own. "Tough guy over here" Ankor whispered to me and I laughed, the man frowned confusedly as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Well my name's Arist and I'm your new escort starting from this year" he said in the same peachy voice.

"We will watch a short clip before we proceed with the events of the reaping" this time his voice was a bit duller and he said it in a boring monotone.

A few groans echoed throughout the square as the projector screen behind Arist flicked on, it was the same every year and I knew this one would be the same, a clip of the first rebellion, the second rebellion and last years games with the presidents voice put in as the audio. So stupid.

The clip finished with Gellon; last years District 4 boy tribute killing the district 7 girl in the finale and then it cut off. Arist clapped enthusiastically and a few people followed his lead but the rest of us just stood there motionless, waiting.

"Ok, so ah now I guess we'll get on with the reaping, Girls first, just like it always has been" he said cheerily clapping his hands together and heading over to the girls bowl. Their hasn't been very many girls in the training program of late but I'd still be surprised if there was no volunteer. Arist slipped his hand inside the girls bowl and felt around until finding a random slip, he held onto it and then opened it masterfully and looked at the name quickly before reading it out.

"Letta More" he shouted defiantly into the buzzing microphone, I was stunned, I know that girl from training, she's only 14 so she isn't very good but she's the one who hates the careers and hates anyone who wants to be a career. She was well hated by people in this district so I knew there wouldn't be a volunteer for her.

I was glad, it would make the career pack less tight and it would make for some simple competition to wipe out at the bloodbath. The girl strode up trying to look confident but failing to do so.

"Volunteers" asked Arist frowning, of course he would want strong tributes on his first time being an escort but no one came to Letta's aid.

"Ok, now for the boys" he said as he marched over to the bowl on his left, I held my right arm tightly getting ready to push it upwards and say the magic words. Ankor punched me jokingly knowing I was preparing myself for the moment of truth.

"Benedict Shark" Arist yelled and I whipped my hand up with enough force to ignite the air on fire, "I volunteer as tribute" I then yelled as I noticed a few other boys shrinking their hand in distress. I patted Ankor on the back and then bolted out of the line and up towards the stage. A peacekeeper directed me toward the stage steps and I flung myself towards them, finally I would get to become a victor.

* * *

**Khaya Muller POV, District 5 female(17)**

The cracked pavement held signs of the wear and tear District 5 had been through in the last 10 years. We were possibly known as one of the weakest and now poorest districts, this was because our job that the capitol gave us all those years ago isn't needed or wanted in the Capitol. District three does a lot of the same stuff as us and at the moment their businesses are thriving while our stock is hardly diminishing.

Added to that you have the Hunger Games which we haven't won once in the last 25 years and we have no mentor meaning almost all of our tributes just kersplat at the bloodbath. I am one of the worst to be affected by it because my family has no money as it is and I get badly bullied and disliked at school making life hard enough for me already.

The reaping had almost begun and I could tell I was a little bit late but whatever, I mean like seriously who cares. I walked in quickly, getting my arm pricked in the process and stood with the other 17 year old girls, I stood my distance from them since I wasn't much of a people person and no one would like me anyway. I noticed the sullen and afraid faces staring around with eyes wide open in terror, I probably looked the same and I knew my younger brother would as well. He was some of the only family I had, in my miniscule shack of a house lived my brother, my ma and I.

Abruptly everyone went quiet like a silencing spell had been cast over the Town Square, I looked up towards the stage and noticed Rasberin tapping the microphone. AS usual she had her stupid pink hair tied up into two tight pigtails like she was trying to be cute or something, she had a weird white dress on the had wires decorating it in flower-like patterns.  
Ugh, What is up with the Capitols sense of style, not that I had much but it was pretty obvious that all of them looked absolutely disgusting. Although most people would call me disgusting, what with my messy brown hair that I kept quite long and my pink glasses that helped my eyesight by a long shot, oh and I forgot to point out the big red lump on the back of my neck. That's how people judge me all day every day and though my mum says to not let it bother me it really, really does.

"Ha hmm!" yelled Rasberin throatily into the microphone. "time to watch a movie" she said in her falsely cherry voice, The girl beside me slumped her shoulders in disappointment, everyone hated watching the video because it was made by the Capitol and they definitely blame a lot of crap on us Districts. Once it finished she told us about the girls first tradition and headed towards the bowl, I stopped breathing, I was much to nervous to do anything now.

Rasberin pulled a slip out and opened it up, this was the moment no teenage girl wanted to hear there name and that included me.

"Khaya Muller" spoke Rasberin clearly.  
What, no, no, no, no she did not just say my name it was just a hallucination, I'm safe she chose someone that bullied me at school, yeah I just thought it was my name in my head.

But the more I talked my head into it the less true it sounded and the more doomed I became, I felt a shove from behind and turned around to see who it was, "Get on the stage red dot!" the girl yelled out but I couldn't fully see her through the thick tears that had begun to fall though I knew the voice, it was Lylopy the girl who bullied me the most through high school.

I growled at her then stomped off towards the stage, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a group of three girls giggling, at the moment the main thing I felt was loneliness and it's a feeling I was used to but even worse right now.

I finally got up onto the large stage and stood in front of all the people in my District, I caught the eye of my mum and she shook her head in sorrow not believing she was gonna lose me.

"Ah well, losing her won't be a bother she doesn't look very flashy" she said with a wide grin on her face and I felt the need to punch her square in the nose. "OK now for the boys" she said and then copied every move that she had done when over beside the bowl that reaped me.

"Condor Manson!" she said in her false voice once again, I had no idea who the boy was but I felt sorry for him, it was a definite death sentence. I saw a boy a bit younger than me, with only a few wisps of hair walk droopingly onto the stage, he didn't seem like a mean person but then again not the nicest either but you never know he could be the first person from my district to be kind to me...

* * *

**Alright so the reapings are complete and the next chapter will be the goodbyes, then after that will be two train ride chapters just cause I specifically love the train rides. Ok so here are some questions for you kiddos to answer and please review because so far I've been zilched. **

**Q: Who did you like better Kraken or Khaya?**

**Q: How many words do you want from me each chapter? this feels about right for me but I'll probably do more when the real games begin.**

**Q: What's your favourite animal? I have no idea what mine is, possibly a Viper they're pretty cool.**

**Q: How did you find this story? I'm interested to know I mean its probably just cause you were looking at recently updated crap and found it but you never know.**

**And yeah please review and stick around because I will be updating quite quickly and if I don't then tell me off cause I should. Thank You:)**


	4. Cannons

**So this chapter is the goodbyes and will most likely be short cause I find them quite difficult. Also I'm updating super duper fast at the moment cause I'm going Hunger Games mad which is good but sadly, at the time of writing this chapter I have not a single review but oh well I know someone will be nice and change that. Yep CoolCattime just did, I knew someone would be nice.**

**The tributes in this chapter are Conifer from d7 and Digit of d3 yay!**

* * *

**Conifer Plains POV, District 7 female(17)**

It was just my luck wasn't it, to be reaped for the hunger games, and on my second to last year of being eligible too. I waited in a tiny room occupying the only seat in here, at least I hadn't made a mockery of myself and cried while I was on stage but nothing would stop me sulking now. I was in the back of the justice building and in my room were two doors, one led into the justice building while the other led out into another room that Gandan(my escort) called the train station.

A peacekeeper opened the door and addressed me, "you will get five minutes with each group of people that come and visit, you must be in the train station in 20 minutes so we only have time for four groups." He said with a thick Capitolite accent, I knew that under his mask he was just a normal person, with a life and probably a family, he had likes and dislikes but once he put that mask on he was an interrogator, a killer and a family destroyer.

He left briefly before coming back in with another boy and it was Wilden.

Wilden was my best friend and had been all through Elementary, Middle School and High School. Me and him did everything together and were everything together, we would put fun into every word but now there was no chance of putting fun in the word Hunger Games or Capitol or Death and they were probably all of the things I was gonna experience In the next three weeks.

First he just stood there awkwardly and glumly before reaching his arms out and giving me a big, long hug. "I'm so sorry Connie" he said and I could tell he was tearing up by the way he spoke in stutters. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault" I said calmly trying to be brave, "I feel so stupid" he said blandly, "You should be the one crying not me" he explained and I nodded with a tiny grin "yeah you should stop being such a cry baby" I said in a lame attempt to make a joke In the tragic situation.

"Here have this" he said giving me a minuscule box, I tried to open it but it wouldn't work, Then I rattled it and figured that there was something inside the box, very small. "Maybe it needs a key" he said and jingled a tiny key from his thumb and finger, "but you'll have to get back to have a chance of opening it" he teased and I understood immediately. Suddenly peacekeepers came through the doors and took him out of the waiting room, "for hope" he whispered as he got dragged out the doors.

I looked out after him and kept jangling the box trying to figure out what was inside, I had to get home to find out, I just had to. Then the same peacekeeper came back in revealing my mother and father, they just stormed right up to me and gave me a humungous tight hug. I started sulking in my fathers arms knowing that this was probably the last time I would ever get to see them again.  
"I'll come back" I screamed through my fit of tears, "I have to, I can't leave you guys on your own" I kept yelling with the tears flinging themselves in all directions now as they roared out of my eyes like rain out of the skies above.  
"We know you'll make it back Sweetie" said Dad and I didn't even get pissed at him for calling me such a baby name. In fact it felt evermore comforting. We hardly exchanged words but I felt like that was the saddest conversation I've had in my life and from the second they left it felt like an eternity since I had ever seem them and an eternity until I would ever see them again.

* * *

**Digit Starr POV, District 3 male(14)**

A cannon made by myself could be the same one that rings in the arena signalling my death. Being a young prodigy was hard, everything small you did was watched by prying eyes, and now my death would be televised across all of Panem. I would be humiliated by people I would never know and cried over by only the select few who cared that I was gone and the sullen people of the outlier districts would say i was just another victim of the Capitols.

I worked for a technician company which was the best of Panem, we provided bombs, cannons, wiring and speakers for the Capitol. I was one of their greatest technicians, the catch was that I was only fourteen. Most called me a child prodigy while others said I was a technological whiz, but then I found myself figuring that when you were buttered up and got spoiled over and over people began to find you annoying, then dislike you, then hate you and then they begin wanting to kill you all for something you never did or tried to make happen. I guess I had gotten pretty used to it which may help in the interviews but it may work to my disadvantage.

A peacekeeper walked into the room and told me what was expected when I said my goodbyes. He left without letting a single unnecessary word escape his lips, when he marched back in I saw with him was my family, well not all of them. Just my mum, dad, big brother little brother and little sister, my two older sisters weren't present and I wondered why. "No, not my Digit, not my glorious, super genius Digit" my mum cried as she leaned her head on my shoulder. My mum was a thin wiry woman sort of like me except I had blue eyes and brown hair not brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Mum no need to tell me what I already know" I said calmly and cockily as I hugged her back.  
"Son, please, use your smarts to outwit your opponents, we love you and we don't want you to leave us." My dad said proudly and this time I had to really fight myself as not to let tears fall, I knew someone would had to of mentioned the games but I really wished Dad hadn't, I could and wouldn't let myself believe that this could be the last time I ever see my precious family.

"Digit, I love you, don't leave us, you know I will always be there for you and while your gone I'll always be thinking about you" said my seventeen year old brother Fluxx and my eyes started watering up, he always knew what to say even when I was pissed at him and that was really what I needed to hear at the moment.

Now my younger brother Cress came up to me, he was only ten but he already had a good understanding of the world and was striving to become an Author when he was older and I knew with his sense of vocabulary he would. "Bye for now Cress, keep up your life goal I know you will become a great author some day." I said lifting him up and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Digit, it's not like you'll be gone for long right" he teased trying to lighten the situation up, I grinned and let a small giggle escape my mouth. Finally I saw Spark, my little six year old sister walk up to me and pat me on my hip.

"Have a good trip Digi" she said cutely in her shy voice, I looked down at her and wondered when she grew up if she would remember me or just know that she had some long lost brother that died all those years ago. Mum must of told her I was on a trip for a little while and said that I would come back soon. I patted her on the head quickly and then gave everyone one last hug, just in time as well because then the peacekeeper asked them to leave and I was alone in the silent, unwavering room.

"There were many other visitors but they didn't seem to have any real meaning to you so I told them to leave." The peacekeeper told me blandly, it must be a skill of peacekeepers, to talk so plainly and man if I was lecture by one of them for an hour I would probably die of boredom. But that thought just brought me back to reality, soon I would die unless the odds were in my favour and they already were stacked against me and I've heard stories that cards don't change their colours very easily so I had a hunch that the odds were gonna stay that way. And with that final, horrible thought I got shoved out of the light room and off to whatever awaited me next.

* * *

**Kalippa Raven POV, Citizen of Capitol**

Aah, they were so cute but which one to help out, maybe the chubby boy from eight cause he had a temper, or the girl from one, she seemed thrilling and one to watch out for during the games but overall my favourite had to be the boy from three, the boy who was a star in the Capitol. We all knew young Digit and I knew with his stunning skills he had to win. They chariot rides hadn't even begun yet but I had already made up my mind on which two tributes I wanted to sponsor. In exactly one week when the mentors were open for sponsor sessions I would become a loud and proud sponsor of both Digit and Kraken, the flash looking boy from four well that was unless something dramatic changed in the Chariot rides or Trainings.

Walking through my mansion I saw my thirteen year old son relaxing in our spa pool while reading a magazine which listed details for the tributes this year. He had already put his bets in since that opened since the reapings ended and he was rooting for Jaguar and Amadeus. A loud ringing sound emitted from the entrance hallway and I strode towards it knowing that it was Clyder, a friend I worked with a few years back.

I opened the door and noticed he was with something else, and when I realized who it was I just gawked in amazement. The head gamemaker had arrived at my house for lunch.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked the chapter cause personally I loved it, Digit was so awesome and Conifer was just plain cute and loving. Also I hope you liked Kalippa as she will sort of be our Capitol reference throughout the games and I added her POV because the chapter was otherwise quite short so yeah. I do have some questions and I really would love it if someone could pop a review in, I know I'm sounding desperate but I don't want my story to be up and for no one to review or even follow it. I update quickly so I am reliable as well, next update should be up either tomorrow or the day after that but then there will be no updating for the next three days because I'm going to watch the v8 supercars. Whoever knows what that is PM me and I'll give you a mention in the next chapter :D Here's some review Questions.**

**Q: Who was your favourite out of Conifer and Digit?**

**Q: Why do you think the head game maker is at Kalippa's house? I know it's a bit of a wild guess but I'm interested to see what you guys interpret.**

**Q: Is the hunger games your favourite book series? Why?**

**Thanks and please remember to follow and review I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks :D**


	5. Easy Pickings, oh Or Not

**Alright so heres chapter 5, today we will be doing the train rides, well the first part of the train rides. And guys please start reading, reviewing and following this because if I'm gonna keep going with this I sort of need some support. Thanks and enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter will be in Amadeus from d2's POV and Finch from d11's.**

* * *

**Amadeus Hybrid POV, District 2 male(18)**

The aircon was gushing out gallons of freezing air and cooling the cramped, muggy train compartment. I wasn't letting the smile slip off my face, I was way too happy. Finally I'll have the chance to become a victor, well I suppose first I have to kill everyone but that's not to hard right, well it isn't when you've been training since you were six. So I fancy my chances.

The only problem right now was my District partner, shes a loony. She's sarcastic to the max, stroppy and whiny and a master of weapons, and I'm almost positive that when you mix those three things together you get a problematic, dramatic, annoying, backstabbing career. But I guess for now I'll have to keep her on my side if I'm planning to be the leader of the Career pack.

I was in a small room that my escort had told me to unpack in, I predicted it was my room because it had a comfy looking bed and lots of antiques for me to pretend I'm interested in. There was a sliding door at the back of it and I was curious to see what lay behind it, I hoped it wasn't Hyacinth's room cause she would strangle me if I intruded her that.

I crept towards the door and slid it so it was slightly ajar but instead of seeing Hyacinth's room I saw a luxurious white and black, marble-tiled bathroom. It had a ginormous bath with about a million buttons on it as well as a shower, a clean toilet and a beautiful, carved basin.

I was about to check out the bath before I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I yelled closing the sliding back into place. I looked over at the door and in walked Etherus, he was my mentor and my fathers cousin so we were pretty close. "Oi Deus, the reaping's are on TV if you want to figure out your competitions strengths." He said excitedly and my face lit up, I knew how important this would be, trying to get a first reading of the people I would be in the arena with. I dashed out my door before remembering to get a notebook or something and launched myself back into my room to grab a pen and a pad of paper.

I was in a new compartment now and this one was the perfect condition, it was hot but had a nice breeze fluctuating throughout it and held almost none of the mugginess that was well present in my room. I looked around noting that Hyacinth was already here, she was sitting on the leather couch moodily as if she didn't get the ice cream that she wanted.

"Grumps, mind if I sit here" I said trying to make a joke out of the situation as I pointed towards where her feet lay at the edge of the couch. "Yes" she said so I tried to sit down before she kicked me in the private area.

"What was that for" I cried out in pain. "I said yes, but you still sat down you dumbass" and I looked at her dumbfounded, what was that supposed to mean, she said yes so I sat down. "Well, whatever I guess I'm standing behind the couch then!" I said flaring up angrily while showing her a certain finger, she just laughed then lay back down on the couch.

The TV was huge and on the screen was Xansar, the interviewer. He was great, so much thrill came when he interviewed tributes or talked about the games."So Dilily, what do you think a out this batch of tributes, on a scale of 1-10." Dilily was Xansar's assistant and was almost always there, sitting on the right hand side of the screen.

"Well, it sure does look like we have some nasty tributes, I mean if I was in the arena this year I would be running my socks off cause there's a lot of interesting ones this time around. Personally I think a 9, there's one or two tributes I wouldn't mind losing at the bloodbath but the rest are all great." said Dilily with confidence.

Yeah well with me around there gonna be losing a few more than one or two at the bloodbath, that was for sure. They talked a bit more before the reaping flicked on and the scene went from there small office space to the large, open-courtyard looking town square of district 1. This was one of the most important districts to watch out for because I knew there was a good chance that this would be where I find my most important allies.

First of all a taller blonde girl strutted onto stage and I immediately knew she was just the average District 1 girl thinking she was off on a trip that would have make up stations and full-body mirrors round every corner. Though the boy seemed quite unusual, he was definitely a career but he had ginger hair that swept along his forehead and down past his right eye, he also had an unusual tattoo on his left shoulder of an arrow. I could tell he was one to watch out for.

Hyacinth and I's reaping was the one reaping I didn't watch intently before the screen moved on to District 3. The tributes there were definite bloodbaths though I was pretty sure I had seen the boy on some advert before, maybe he had a bit of fame Throughout Panem.

District 4 was half and half with the girl being a for sure bloodbath while the boy seemed like a casual, strong career but with nothing to special about him. District 5 was pretty bland, two average looking tributes and they looked like they could sneak by the bloodbath quite unnoticed.

District 6 was different though, it had an older girl who seemed like she would be smart and cutthroat while the boy who had volunteered, presumably for his little brother had wide eyes and looked crazed, knowing someone from that failure of a district it would have to be morphling.

The 52" TV switched into an ad-break and my mentor quickly muted it so we didn't have to listen to the stupid crap about Hunger Games DVD collections for only $2020. I thought of the tributes whom I had seen so far and made notes on them as well as rating them on a scale of 1-10 as to how deadly I think they'll be in the arena. I had sufficient notes and I had to agree with Dilily, none of these tributes were the usual easy pickings that you got in an average games.

This was perfect. Extra exciting competition to hunt down when the time came!

* * *

**Finch Simmons POV, District 11 female(15)**

I wanted to pull myself from the room but my mentor made me stay and watch the rest of the reaping's. My mentor; Rellie, was caring but she was a bit crazy, whenever she talked she would say it so fast you were left trying to figure out what had mumble out of her trembling lips, and then the rest of the time she would sit stone cold until struggling to do the simplest of things. Then there was my escort who was a total retard and finally my district partner; Tigoir.

Now this kid scared me, he had white stripes lining his face and his arms that contrasted well with his dark skin that was evidently covered his body like mine although his was many times darker. But although the stripes were odd the thing that crept me out the most was his personality. He's a lunatic. He has anger management, although you don't notice he's angry until it's too late and he's racing at you, knife in hand. Plus he'll be absolutely deadly the second he steps foot in that arena and I could give you a lot of money to bet he'll be willing to kill anyone who steps in his way. Including me.

"Tigoir, who areyou goingtobe watchingoutfor" asked Rellie quicker than I could say 'Dead' as she stared over him with her wide eyeballs.  
"Eh, the usual. one, two and the four boy will make up the careers but there skulls don't look thick enough to stop me bashing them in" He said knowingly and I just stood there completely afraid of this kid now. "That's the spirit" yelled our escort; Flavio clapping Tigoir on the back. He obviously didn't get that Tigoir was being dead serious I thought to myself quietly as if scared my partner could hear my thoughts. Suddenly noise blasted from the TV and I looked back over to see Xansar and Dilily talking about the first six districts.

The scene changed to the luscious forests of district 7 and their mural painted town square, the two district seven tributes looked usual but the boy had a small glint in his eye and an ugly scar that drove along his right cheek and stopped at his chin. District 8 was another normal District although the boy looked like an arrogant, overweight, spoiled brat but the girl seemed kind and her dark hazel eyes showed that she had, had a loving upbringing.

The two District 9 tributes looked like nothing special with the girl having curly, black hair and the boy looking quite well-fed and strong but knowing there were tributes like the careers and Tigoir out there this year neither of them stand a chance. District 10 looked interesting with the girl having no right hand and the boy who has long brunette hair did the rebel sign to his district before walking up onto the stage to an escort who was quite shocked at his confidence. Then there were me and Tigoir before it was the District 12 tributes.

The tributes from twelve looked even less fed than I and I thought I had it harsh, the twelve year old boy was so skinny you could almost see his bone and a few of his veins were visible on his small face, the girl had long, curly blonde hair with dirt and soot covering her face making it look like she had just been digging for worms with her mouth.

The reaping's were finally complete and before anything else happened I walked out of the compartment and sped towards my room. All of us were gonna die apart from one, and that one person who lived well they were probably someone who had no heart or soul if they could kill people like that. And to all the sick idiots that watch people murder for fun, "WELL SCREW THEM!" I actually screamed the final statement allowed before hearing footsteps rushing towards my door. I heard a knock but I just left it. Tigoir was one of those sick people, Rellie was crazy and Flavio was a self righteous, pompous jerk. Sometimes you just had to be patient though but right now the only thing that was coming to me from patience was death and I feel like I have to make a stand!

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter because to me it felt like quite a weak chapter which sort of stinks but hopefully you guys thought it was good. I won't be able to update for this long weekend (ANZAC DAY) but I might get something done on the Monday (sunday to anyone in northern hemisphere.)I'll just do the usual questions and please remember to review and submit a character to my Syot. Thanks.  
**

**Q: Who was your favourite out of Amadeus and Finch?**

**Q: In the Hunger Games what place did Clove come and how did she die?**

**Q: I know it's early to think about it but what do you think a good Quarter Quell twist is for my 125th Hunger Games?**

**Q: Why is no one apart from Coolcattime reviewing? :( if anyone wants to please spread the word of this story :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
